boombeachfandomcom-20200222-history
Rocket Launcher
__NOEDITSECTION__ "The Rocket Launcher is a long distance artillery piece. It fires a salvo of rockets, followed by a significant reload time." ---- ---- *'Summary' **The Rocket Launcher is the second-to-last defense to unlock in the game. **It fires 6 shots in quick succession then takes 5 seconds to reload. **It is arguably one of the strongest defenses against Troops in general. **It is similar to the Mortar in that it can attack enemies at long range, but cannot attack enemies at very close range. However, both its range and blind spot are much bigger than the Mortar's. **It has the largest range among all defenses (by far). **It is very accurate when its targets are not moving. ---- *'Offensive Strategy' **Getting into the blind spots of Rocket Launchers will prevent them from attacking you. ***Any troops (other than Tanks and Zookas) can get into the blind spot easily, but Warriors work well, as they can get there quickly, therefore avoiding most of the damage. ***Tanks and Zookas can also be directed into the Rocket Launcher's blind spot with Flares, but will not move close enough on their own if the Rocket Launcher is their target. This is because their own range is long enough that they will stop and fire before they reach the Rocket Launcher's blind spot. **Be very careful when using the Heavy-Zooka strategy, as the Zookas' attack range is longer than the blind spot, but the Heavies' range is not. As your troops approach the Rocket Launcher, it will see the Zookas but not the Heavies meant to absorb damage for them. This will cause the Rocket Launcher to shoot over the Heavies and kill the Zookas. *'Defensive Strategy' **This defense can overcome a whole group of Riflemen in one go. **It is wise to place Rocket Launchers far enough from each other so that they do not share the same blind spot. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **Initially, the Rocket Launcher is a gray structure with hazard tape around the stone base, and three rockets on the top with a brown triangular casing. **At level 2, the Rocket Launcher gains another rocket, making the casing diamond-like. **At level 3-4, the Rocket Launcher gains yet another rocket, making the casing a pentagon shape. **At level 5, the Rocket Launcher gains it's final rocket, making the casing a rectangular shape, adds a valve to it's side, and adds four metal extensions from it's base. **At level 6, the casing is reinforced, and mostly surrounds the rockets. **At level 7-13, the Rocket Launcher's stone base turns metal, and the casing completely surrounds the rockets, creating a box. ---- *'Trivia' **The rockets fired from the rocket launcher take on the same appearance as the projectiles in a Barrage and leave the same crater upon impact. **Rocket Launchers appear quickly on a lot of resource bases, and as they have such long range, some people hide them behind trees. Rocket Launchers of all levels fire the same number of rockets per volley (6), despite levels 1-4 having less than 6 barrels. ^The damage per second that the game and this chart display are incorrect. Supercell has stated this and the values in-game and on this chart will be corrected after the next update. The current Rocket Launcher IS doing the correct amount of damage. It is only the displayed DPS number that is wrong. Note that the damage per SHOT column IS correct. Category:Defensive Buildings